


New Start: a TF2 Reader Insert

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: (reader's mum died), Kinda, LMAO, Reader Insert, Timeskips, deals with loss, medic is like the reader's dad, mentions of physical and emotional abuse, reader runs away from home, sniper's her "mum"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, the reader, try to run away from home and your abusive father. FAR away.<br/>However, that does not go as planned when you end up in Teufort with a bunch of mercs.<br/>Can you make a life for yourself there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1: Intertwining Paths

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The start of this takes place before the events of the comics.

You walk down on the side of the dusty road lazily. You'd lost track of time and how long you had been walking since you left the last town you were in and you were tired, had an empty canteen, and felt like you were getting The heat had started to really mess with you felt like you could pass out but kept going anyway, aching all over. Eventually you could no longer take it and just layed down on the ground, tossing your backpack beside your, before passing out quickly after.

\--

  
When you came to you found that you were in a bed with an IV in your—surprisingly not that sunburned—hand. The room you were in didn't look like a hospital room and much more like a bedroom. You were confused and you couldn't totally form complete thoughts, still groggy.  
       “What?” you ask out loud, your voice shaky and rough.  
       “Ah, you're avake.” a German voice says.  
       You turn towards the voice to see a man in a lab coat and glasses with a bird on his shoulder getting up from a chair and walking over towards the bed.  
       “Uh, yeah. Hi.” you reply, your voice still weak. “Where am I?”  
      “Teufort. Now here, drink zhis.” the man says, handing you a glass of water.  
       You hesitate but accept the water and take a drink, your dry throat feeling a bit after.  
       “Thank you for that, and for helping me.” you say, attempting a smile.  
       “You're velcome but Sniper was ze on who found you by the road, I'm just doing my job.”  
       “Still, thank you...” you draw out, wondering his name.  
       “Medic.” he replies simply, “and vhat is your name?”  
       “Y/n” you reply, partially brushing off the fact that he gave you more of a title than a name.  
_“Odd.”_  
       “Well, (y/n), now that you are avake I think it would be vise to check your vitals again. I can answer any more questions you have vhile doing so.”  
       “Okay, I suppose.”

\--

  
The check-up was no more awkward than it would be with a regular doctor—except Medic was, of course, not a regular doctor. In fact, he wasn't even—legally—a doctor. You did not know this at that time, however. Medic had asked why you had been on the road in the first place and about the scars he had seen on your wrists while checking your vitals and putting the IV in your hand. You explained the long story of your abusive—emotionally and physically—father, your mother's death, and your plan of running away from home. It brought tears to your eyes just talking about it but you tried to keep you composure.

      “Mein Gott.” he shakes his head in disbelief after hearing the story, putting a hand on your shoulder, meant to be a comforting gesture.  
       You flinch, disliking being touched after all the abuse from people in your life. Medic catches on, quickly retracting his hand.  
       “Vhell, you are here now and you do not need to go back to zhem.” he says, looking into your (e/c) eyes.  
       “R-really? You ask in disbelief, voice shaking as you were on the verge of tears.  
       He nods firmly, “Ja. Now, is there anything else you need? Food, perhaps? More water?”  
       “I think I'm okay for now. I just want to rest more. Thank you so much.”  
       The Medic stands up, smiling down at you. You never took note of it before but he was tall—very tall-and almost intimidating. “Vhell, you can do so and meet the others vhen you feel up to it.”  
       _'Others?'_ you wonder to yourself, as you had only heard Sniper mentioned before, but say nothing and just nod, sleepiness and your still-groggy brain taking over you.  
       Medic nods once more before exiting the room, leaving you alone to drift to sleep.


	2. 2: Introductions/Meet the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> It took me long enough to get to this, right? Riiiight.  
> Sorry.  
> Anyway, it is HERE and I am very grateful to anyone who has left comments or kudos on this work and been patient with me. :)  
> \--K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUMBLR: kir-stein  
> \--  
> Thanks again <3

You wake up again, feeling comfortable and well-rested yet still groggy and confused with the new surroundings.

        “ _Right, they saved me.”_ you remember, your grogginess lifting slightly.

        Sitting up, you take another drink of the water sitting on the bedside table and take in your surroundings and the noises you hear.

        The room you were in was fairly small with grey walls and scarcely furnished—there being only the dark dresser, bedside table with a lamp, and bed you were currently in. As far as noises, it was quiet save for the distant strumming of a guitar and muffled voices.

 

After taking in everything, drinking the rest of the water and stretching, you decide to get up and get changed, and freshen up. You you look for your backpack and find it by the dresser Opening it up, you see that everything was still there as you left it and not tampered with.

      ' _Right, I don't know where the washroom is.'_ you realize, looking around with a confused expression and fresh clothes in hand.

      There were two doors leading out of the room—one to the rest of the house (I suppose you could call it) and the other, no doubt you thought, to a washroom. You choose the one closest to you and open it slightly, peeking at what was behind it.

      A small sink, toilet, and shower. You guessed it: a washroom.

     You smile at the small victory, going in and closing the door behind you to go about your business.

~~~~

You exit the washroom and put your dirty clothes in your backpack, feeling refreshed and more like a human being.

 

You decide to be a good guest and make the bed before hearing a knock on the door.

      You open it and see Medic. “Ah, sorry to bug you. I heard you up and about and vanted to see how you vere feeling.”

      “O-oh, you're not bugging me. It's your home and I was just making the bed anyway. Also, I am feeling fine, thank you. I already found the washroom and freshened up and whatnot.”

      “Good, good!” he smiles, “and you did not need to make the bed, you know? You are a guest.”

      “It's no problem, really.” you shrug.

      “Ordung.” he sighs, speaking German, “Now, vould you like to meet ze others?”

      You, too, could speak the language and knew he was saying  _“Alright”_

      “Yes, and ich spreche auch Deutsch [' _I speak German, too.'_ ].” you reply, adding that you could speak German too.

      “Wirklich? Oh, wunderbar! [' _Really? Oh, wonderful!'_ ]” his eyes light up when you speak his mother-tongue.

      “Yes, but it's not much. I still have some to learn.” you reply sheepishly.

      “But it is ze fact zhat you are learning, broadening horizons! Anyway, enough of that for now. Shall I introduce you to the others?”

      “Y-yeah, sure.” you heart sinks a bit, nervous at the suggestion of _meeting_ people.

 

_Meeting people._

_Meeting._

_People._

 

People were never the nicest to you—not since kindergarten, when everyone wanted to be friends with everyone for some reason—and you did what you could to avoid social situations.

      “Ah, I can see you are socially anxious. Body language and all zhat...” Medic says, reading the signs. “It _vill_ be a lot to take in but we can take it sl--”

      He is interrupted by a a Bostonian voice yelling, “'EAD'S UP.” and a ball whizzing past his head. You are startled by this but he looks unfazed, as though this is a regular occurrence.

      “So much for taking it slow.” he mutters.

      “Sorry 'bout that, Medic! I was playin' ball with Heavy inside and I know you said not 'ta but--” a young-looking and thin boy appears, talking to Medic at first but having his attention drawn to you, “Oh! So this is the girl Snipes picked up, eh?” 

      Medic sighs, “Yes, this is the girl.” he looks at you, “(y'n), this is Scout. Mind his hyperactiveness.”

      “Oi, I ai'nt hyper! You're just...uh...old. Anyway, heyya, (y/n).” he grins at you, sticking out his hand.

      “H-hey.” you shake his hand, your face going red with awkwardness.

      “Vhell, we had better see ze others, no?” Medic asks.

 

You nod and breathe shakily, following the two into another room—a living room of sorts, furnished and sparcley decorated in a simple manner . There were seven other people in there—most playing a game of cards, others watching something on a small television. They looked pretty intimidating to you and you kept your distance behind Medic and Scout. Everyone's attention went to you when you enter the room and you tense up.

      “Everyone, zhis is (y/n). Zhe's still adjusting so give her space, please. (Y/n), zhis is Spy, Engineer, Heavy, Pyro, Demo, Soldier, and Sniper.” Medic introduces you, gesturing to each person he names.

      “H-hi.” you greet them, turning to the man in the vest and glasses who was introduced as Sniper, “T-thank you.”

      Sniper smiles, “Not a problem. Couldn't just leave ya there, now could I? But why was a young sheila like yourself out there in the first place? Hitchhiking? Running away from someone?”

 

      Everyone's inviting looks turn to looks of curiosity, some leaning forward more like they could hear your answer better that way. You feel your anxiety come creeping back and you advert your eyes to your twiddling thumbs out of habit.

      “Y-yeah.” you answer shakily, clearing your throat as you try to gain your composure, “The s-second one. Excuse me but I don't really want to...talk about it. Maybe Medic can tell you more but I...can't yet.”

      “That's okay. Maybe Scout can show ya around in the meantime.”

      “I-I guess so, yeah.”

 

Scout ends up pulling you along with him and showing you around and enthusiastically explaining areas to you, making it sound like an episode of _MTV Cribs,_ to your amusement. By the end of the small tour you find yourself sitting on the roof with him—because he wanted to show you the _“totally wicked-amazing view”—_ and even smiling a bit because of his jokes and amusing narrations and explanations of things.

 

      “Ha! Thought I could get ya 'ta smile!” he exclaims triumphantly when he catches you grinning.

      “Y-yeah. It...feels weird.” you say, adverting your eyes.

      You hadn't smiled in a long time. You almost felt like you _shouldn't_ be for some reason, like your father would somehow yell at you for it again.

      “But a good kind a' weird, right?”

      “I guess.” you shrug. “I think I feel...almost happy here.”

      “Maybe you don't need to go, then? Not yet, at least. I mean, if you're runnin' away from someone....What _is_ the story there, anyway?”

      “R-right, I guess everyone will know here soon enough. It's...it's my dad. He did things—bad things—to my mum and I before she died. I-it only got worse after. He...” you choke on your words, tears welling up.

      “Ya don't need to talk about it right now if you're not up to it—or ever. It's whatever ya feel comfortable with.”

      “T-thanks. I kinda just want to watch the sun set for now and be quiet. I'm talked out.”

      Scout just nods and you two just sit quietly, watching the sky. It was nice, being comfortably quiet but not lonely. It left a nice feeling in your chest—content. It felt surreal.

~~~~

You go back inside with Scout as the sun starts to go down more and are told by Demo that Sniper and Medic wanted to talk to you.

      You find Medic and Sniper—with the help of Scout—in the living room which most of the others seemed to have vacated by then.

      “H-hi. I was told you wanted to talk to me?” you say, going up to them.

      “Ah, (y/n), Scout, yes! Sit down.” Medic greets you and you and Scout sit down.

      “We have some news--” Medic begins

      “What, you two are finally gettin' married?” Scout questions sarcastically, making Medic and Sniper roll their eyes and you laugh a bit.

      “No, you wanker. It's about (y/n). We talked with the others and decided that maybe she should stay here given her...situation at home.” Sniper says

      “R-really?” you ask, shocked and not knowing entirely what to think.

      “Yes. It would be safer for you—no more cuts or bruises or ending up passed out and dehydrated at the side of a road.” Medic answers.

      ' _Sounds preferable'_

      “He's right, ya know. I don't know exactly what that guy did to ya but it ain't right, hurtin' ya own daughta'. You should stay. Please.“ Scout agrees.

      “O-okay.” you nod, “I-I think I'll stay. I'm mean...more comfortable here, anyway.”

      The others smile at your reply and Sniper says, “Brilliant! Now, we also need to tell ya somethin' else 'fore ya get settled or whatever. We...hope it doesn't scare you.”

 

          But it _did._

 

      “Okay?” you say cautiously, guard up again.

      “We're mercenaries. We kill blokes for a living. Not the best blokes, sure, but still. Killers.” Sniper finishes, gauging your reaction.

      “Oh, uh, okay.” you say with an awkward laugh, “It could be worse, I guess. I thought you were gonna say you're all cannibals or something but that's...better, I guess.”

      “So, you're not...scared?” Medic questions, looking curiously at your facial reactions.

      “Um...no? Or...kind of but, I mean, my dad abused me and you guys haven't laid a harmful hand on me. I think you guys care...or at least are a safer bet than staying with him.”

      You could tell they were all not expecting your reaction by the looks of dumbfoundedness on their faces.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This will be a multi-chapter thing.  
> Please let me know what you thought of it and maybe suggestions for the future! I would really appreciate the feedback!  
> Archive warnings are not used yet because they do not yet apply. I will change them as they do apply to the story.
> 
> Tumblr: kir-stein


End file.
